The Diaries Of Eli And Clare
by iLUVmunro14
Summary: This is what I think should happen in Degrassi after Vegas night. I do not own Degrassi.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**Eclare FanFiction **

**Title-**** The Diaries of EClare**

**(This continues after Vegas Night)**

**Clares Pov**

I woke up early in the morning both excited and frightened. I would see Ali, Adam, and Eli again. And then it clicked in my mind… Eli got suspended. Why couldn't he just listen to me? Did he have to poison Fitz's drink? God, that boy makes me crazy. I know as soon as I see him again, I won't be able to stay mad. Eli helped me get through the tough time with my parents. My parents are doing better now… I think?

**Elis pov**

Everyone would be going back to school today, and I would be stuck at home all day. Clare might be pissed. I wonder if she'll break up with me. If she does, I wouldn't know what to do with myself every day. Since the day we've met we've been almost inseparable, and now we've gone without seeing each other for two weeks. Maybe that's better for us. Maybe it will give her time to think and time to forgive me. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. Clare would just be getting to school. I wonder how her parents are doing. Next time I see her I should ask. Or should I just stay out of it? Either way I needed to talk to her.

**Clare's Pov**

I hate to admit it but I miss him. I miss his big green eyes, his long hair, but most of all I miss his smirk. It always made my day. I even missed his sarcastic comments. I miss everything about him. I had just finished getting dresses and I had to ride my bike to school today. Or maybe…..

**Eli's Pov**

And then I got a text. Guess who? Clare needed a ride to school. Could I be there in 5 minutes? I wasn't even dressed yet. I replied yes, and hurried up. I got dressed, got my keys and hopped into Morty. On my way to Clare's house all kinds of things raced through my mind. What should I say? Do I just flat out apologize? Or do I make a little joke? Well this isn't really funny. What if I had gotten hurt? Or what if he wanted to hurt Clare? If he ever hurt Clare I could never live with myself. Well if she asked me to drive her to school, she must forgive me. Or she wanted to break up with me? I hope not. I don't know what I'd do every day. And then I realized it. I was at her house. I missed her. I missed her hair, personality, and those eyes. They are exactly like the day we first met. I had to think of what to say. She's smiling. That's good. She got into the car, closed the door. And then we just talked.

"So, blue eyes how's it going?" I said trying to break the ice.

"Great." She said with a frown. I knew she was lying.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Was she breaking up with me?

"Eli, I lied its going horrible. I just…. I really missed you."

I sighed in relief. "Clare, I missed you too. So do you forgive me for Vegas night?" I said, but I already knew the answer.

"Well….." She said.

Or maybe I didn't? I know what could make this better.

I leaned in and kissed her. It was not a long one, but it was satisfying, for now. We both pulled away.

"Now do you forgive me?" I said now positive of the answer.

"Well how can I resist that cute smirk of yours?" She said giggling.

"I sort of have that affect on people." I said with my smirk. I then realized we were at school, my time with her was over. She smiled, thanked me and was about to walk away when I said,

"Clare, do you want to meet at the Dot, after school?"

"Of course, see you at three?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Bye blue eyes." She waved goodbye and walked into the school. As I looked around I saw everyone in their uniforms. I was supposed to pick mine up last week. Oh well, gives me another chance to go into the school.

(Eli's pov was longer then Clare's, I know. But I will make Clare's longer in the next chapter to balance it out.)

**Episode 2**

**Eli's Pov**

I walked into the office and saw Mr. Simpson. He asked,  
"Elijah, you are suspended. What are you doing here?"

Elijah…. really? Was the full name necessary?

"I came to pick up my uniform. And sir, I would prefer if you just called me Eli."

"It's right over there. Take it." He pointed to a desk in the corner of the room, with a plastic bag with my uniform in it. It had no black. This might be a problem.

**Clare's POV**

Wow, Eli is just great. He makes me feel so beautiful and wanted. I can't believe I even thought of breaking up with him. He is just so….. perfect. I never felt this way about a guy before. I wonder if Eli feels the same way. I thought back to the kiss we had shared and decided that he really liked me. Then I saw Ali.

"Ali! I missed you." I screamed. going without seeing you best friend for two weeks is hard.

"Clare! How are things with Eli?" She said, not worrying about her own issue with Drew, but worrying about me. I liked that about Ali.

"Great. He drove me to school today and he kissed me!" I said in an excited tone. She looked kind of surprised.

"Really Clare? Wow that's great, I'm assuming you're taking him back." She asked, but I wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed in me.

"Yes, I am. He made one mistake, and I think he's paid the price already. He's just such a great guy, I can't let him go."

And then I saw him standing right next to us hiding behind a wall. Did he just hear everything I said? Why was he even in the hallway anyway? He got suspended, didn't he? I guess I'll find out.

"Clare I want you to know I feel the same way about you. I don't know what I would do without you." Eli said, while I just stared at him thinking, EEEPPPP!

"Eli that's so sweet. Anyway why are you here? Didn't you get suspended?" I said realizing it sounded like I didn't want him here, which was a lie, I totally did.

"Why blue eyes? Not happy to see me." He said with his signature smirk.

"No I just don't want you to get detention." I said realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Oh blue eyes don't worry. It will all be ok after this," He leaned in and kissed me. It was a kiss that would have been longer except,

"ELIJAH! What are you doing in the hallway? You were supposed to go through the back door! And you two know the rules, NO PDA! Both of you have detention Monday, when Elijah comes back!"Mr. Simpson said angrily. I really didn't care. At least I'd be with Eli….. or Elijah. I had to ask…. When Simpson walked away I said,

"Elijah?" With a smile. He laughed and said,

"Oh Clare there are plenty of embarrassing things I could call you." With his smirk. Again. I didn't know how much I missed it until I saw it again. Back to the conversation. Clare stop daydreaming.

"Like what?" I said wondering if he knew about ClareBe….

"Like oh I don't know ClareBear?" He knew? How? But I didn't want him to call me that. I liked blue eyes.

"How about you just call me blue eyes, and not ClareBear. Ok?" I said.

"Or what." Hmm I wonder if he would like it if I called him….

"Oh I don't know Elijah?" I said with a giggle. I missed this. I miss the sarcasm. The fake making fun of each other. I really just missed Eli.

"Ok, Ok. Deal. I don't call you ClareBear and you don't call me Elijah." He said , again with that smirk! Oh how I love his smirk.

"Deal. Anyway I have to get to class see you at the Dot later." Yes! We had a date later! I was so excited and couldn't wait!

"Sure blue eyes. I'll be here to pick you up at three." He said and then he left. I could not wait until three!


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eli's Pov**

So I left, got into Morty and drove back to my house. I feel into my bed thinking I wouldn't fall asleep long. I'll just take a quick nap. I set my alarm for 2:45 just in case. I did not want to be late to pick up Clare. Well, apparently I didn't set it right because when I woke up it was 2:55! It took 5 minutes to get to school so I had no time to spare. I looked a mess. Well, my hair did anyway. It was going in all different directions. My clothes looked ok I guess. Not that Clare would care right? So I grabbed my comb and my keys and got into Morty. I could comb my hair in the car. No worries. I started to comb my hair and I saw the Dot. That was I good sign. Almost there, I said to myself. But before I knew it I had crashed into another car.

**Clare's Pov**

It's 3:30! Where's Eli? He stood me up! Would he do that? Maybe he was hurt. I should go to his house and see. Adam had to stay to finish a project so maybe he can take me to Eli's house to check on him. I went inside and the news was on. Guess who? The news said,

"There was a car crash outside of the local teen hot spot, The Dot, today. One of the cars was a hearse."

Oh no. But maybe it was just a funeral? Not Eli's hearse. Then why was he late?

"The hearse was not driving to a funeral. The driver was a regular high school student named Elijah Goldsworty. He may be seriously injured. As for the other car…"

ELI! He was hurt! I had to find Adam so he could take me to the hospital. I finally found him in the computer lab.

"ADAM! When is your mom coming to pick you up?" I said nervously.

"She's on her way. Why Clare what's wrong?"

"Eli's in the hospital! He got into an accident! I just saw it on the news!"

And I suddenly burst into tears. Through the tears I managed to say,

"What if I never get to see him again? They said he might have serious injuries!"

"Clare, it's ok we'll go see him. They never said the word fatal? Did they?" He said trying to calm me down, but it really wasn't working.

"No. But Adam I'm still worried!"

I guess he didn't know what to do so he just hugged me. Not a boyfriend/girlfriend hug it was just a friendly hug. Don't get any ideas! At that moment his mom came through the door saying,  
"Adam? Clare? What's wrong?"

"Mom Eli is hurt. Can you take us to the hospital?"  
He said calmly. Please, please take us, I thought.

"Of course I will Adam. And Clare do you need a ride too?"

"Yes, please that would be great Mrs. Toress."

So we all ran to the car, and drove to the hospital.

"Excuse me, we are looking for Elijah Goldsworty." Adam said to the woman sitting at the front desk.

"He is in Room 101, but you can only see him for a few minutes. He will be very tired." Well, they didn't say he was dying, that was good.

"Oh and also…" Oh no. "He might actually be asleep or may fall asleep at any moment." She continued. She told us where Room 101 was as we ran in to find him laying there, in a bed, asleep.

**Eli's Pov**

I was in the hospital, asleep. I could hear and see everyone but I couldn't talk to them. It was like I was watching from above. My body lay there, in a double arm cast, but my legs were fine. I think. If I felt like I was watching from above…..was I dead? I would never get to tell Clare how I feel about her. I loved her. I really did but I don't know how to tell her. All I could think of was…did she love me back? Shut up and listen Eli. Clare was crying. I could barely understand what she was saying but through the tears she said something like,

"What if I never get to see Eli again?"

What if she was right? I don't know if I could live without Clare, but I would be dead anyway. I wonder if she feels the same way but before I could finish my thought she said,

"I just don't think I could live without Eli. He is the one that helped me when my parents were fighting, and he was always there when I needed him." So she does feel the same way. She even said,

"Eli if you can hear me, I love you. I really do. Please don't leave me." So she loved me back. It was a great feeling. Through the tears and her loving words, Adam and Mrs. Toress just hugged her. I guess they didn't know what to say. Then the nurse came in and said,  
"We need everyone to clear the room, we are going to do some tests on Elijah." I could see a slight smile coming from Clare. She must have remembered this morning. At least it made her smile. Clare just cried and cried but agreed to get out of the room. When she left the room Adam and Mrs. Toress followed. They stood out there for about a half hour until the nurse came out and said,

"I'm going to need to speak to a family member."


	3. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and favorited my story. It really means a lot to me:)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Clare's POV**

Oh no. That's not good.

"I'm his brother." Adam said bravely.

"Well, let me just start out by saying that Elijah is going to survive."

As soon as she said that, I instantly felt better.

She continued, "He will have to walk on crutches for a while, and his arms will be in the casts for a few weeks. Will he have someone to take care of him?"

"I will." I said, but I wondered, "Will he be able to go to school?"

"Yes, but no physical activities and not for another week. A friend would have to help him to each of his classes." She said. Adam and I asked at the same time, "Can we see him?" She answered, "Yes, he is up but please go easy on him." Adam and I ran to room 101 while Adam's mom stayed in the waiting area. We walked in and saw Eli awake.

"Hey blue eyes. How are you? And Adam! I missed you two." He said so calmly that it was kind of weird.

"Eli, you're in the hospital because you just got into a car accident, and you're asking how I am? Forget me! How do you feel?" I asked. I always liked that about Eli. Instead of feeling sorry for himself he was asking about me.

"Oh I'm fine. They just gave me some meds, so I'm good." He said even calmer. It was really freaking me out now.

"I think I'm just going to leave. Clare if you want, you can call me when you're ready to leave and we'll come back."

"Actually Adam, thanks but I'm going to call my mom and ask her to bring me some stuff so I can stay overnight. But would you mind picking me up tomorrow morning and driving me to school? You wouldn't mind if I left you here while I go to school right Eli?"

"No, not at all. You're keeping me company overnight and that's a lot." He said sweetly, I knew he would be lonely. But Adam said,

"Maybe Sav can drive us here for our lunch period? I'll call later and ask." Adam said.

"That would be great." I said. Adam said he would be right back and he came back in what seemed like a matter of seconds, and said,

"My mom said she'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30! Bye Clare! Feel better Eli!" And he left in a hurry. Eli and I were alone.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well I was going to be late to pick you up, when I realized that my hair was a mess. So I grabbed my comb and my keys and got into the car, and while I was driving I decided to comb my hair, and I guess I hit into another car." He said, like nothing was wrong.

"So Eli you got into a car accident because you were fixing your hair?" I said.

"Um well yes." He said like he was in trouble or something.  
"Never again Eli! Ok? I'm serious! What if you had gotten seriously hurt or what if….. what if you…." I suddenly burst into tears. I don't know what came over me.

**Eli's Pov**

She was right. It was kind of stupid. But to reassure her I said,

"Clare, don't say it! I'm here now and that's all that matters." She stopped crying but the nurse came in to check on me and said,

"Excuse me Mr. Goldsworty? I know you believe you hit into another car, but the way you were hit suggests that a car hit the front and where you car was found was a one way street. And you were driving the correct way. Mr. Goldsworthy, what I am trying to say is, I don't believe it was your fault for getting into the crash."

So it wasn't my fault! I knew I had to bother Clare about this to lighten up the mood, so when the nurse left I said,

"See ClareBear? It wasn't my fault." I smirked but that wasn't the right move.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer I promise!**


	4. Chapter 5

**I just wanna say thanks to all my fans! I have fans in other countries! That's so amazing! Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**(Eli's Pov)**

"So I guess I'm not obsessed with my hair as you think." I said, while smiling. I wondered if she would get mad at me for trying to be funny in this situation. Well, here's the answer,

"Eli it's not funny! What if you did get distracted? I wouldn't have cared if you were a few minutes late or if your hair was messed up! I love you Eli and nothing could change that!" She said with anger. Or maybe it was fear. I was shocked. I wasn't shocked that she loved me; no I had hoped she loved me. I was surprised that she was so upfront about it. I always thought I would be the one to say it first. Well, apparently I was thinking to long because she was getting teary-eyed. She must have thought I didn't feel the same way. To reassure her I said,

"Clare, I love you too. Nothing can change that. We can get through anything." She seemed to be more reassured now. I figured this couldn't hurt.

"Clare, come here." I said because I could not kiss her. I could barely move. She kissed me on the cheek. It was probably not the way I imagined us saying we loved each other, but we did. And now we could tell each other over and over. And over. She pulled away and just stared at me. Finally she said,

"Eli, can I get you anything?" I kind of missed my music.

"Actually Clare, would you mind going to my house and getting my ipod? The key to my house should be right under the mat, and my ipod should be right on the counter when you walk in. Sorry. Is that too much to ask?" It felt weird asking her to do stuff for me. I guess I would make it up to her when I was feeling better. I guess she didn't mind because she said,

"Sure Eli. And no it's fine. I'll just call my mom and she can take me to your house to get your stuff. But won't I disturb your parents if I just come in?" Oh no. She is asking about the parents. I knew this day would come sometime. I guess it was better to come right out and say it. She had to know eventually.

"Well my dad is out of the country for a business trip and my mom died when I was eight." There it was. Now I felt like she knew everything about me. I guess now she could come over to my house and she wouldn't ask where my mom was. That's why I never asked her to come over. I wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Eli, I'm so sorry. All the talk of my parents fighting must have brought back memories." Great. This is exactly what I did NOT want. I didn't want her feeling sorry for me, and I didn't want her to apologize.

"Clare, really it's ok. Don't apologize." I just wanted to forget about my mom and I didn't want to…..

"Well do you want to talk about it?" She interrupted my thoughts. Talking about it was the last thing I wanted to do. I never talked about it to anyone. Not even my dad. I was just silent. I knew if I didn't say something, then our night would be ruined. So she asked,

"It's okay if you don't want to talk. I'll just call my mom and I can get our stuff." Her tone made it seem like she was disappointed. If I didn't tell her everything could be awkward. So as she was about to walk out the door I decided maybe it was time I talked to someone.

"Clare Wait! Sit there's a lot to talk about."

* * *

**So I know these chapters have been short but I already had chapters 1-9 prewritten, so I didn't realize how short they were. But now that I do, chapters 10+ will be longer. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Again I would like to thank all my readers. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting! Enjoy!****

* * *

******

Chapter 6

**Clare's POV**

I knew he was going to tell me something important. Should I just say he doesn't have to tell me and stay out of it? But if we were going to be in an open relationship, shouldn't I know about his family? No. I shouldn't be nosy. But if he wanted to tell me, maybe I should just shut up, sit down and listen. I sat down and said,

"It's ok Eli, if you want to tell me you can. I'll listen. But if you don't want to you don't have to. I understand." I was satisfied. Not too pushy, I thought. But still he said,

"No Clare, really I want to tell you. I never talked about it with anyone before. Not even my dad. But with you I feel like I can tell you because I feel safe and secure." When Eli said that I knew we would be together for a long time. I really loved him. A lot. Still he continued,

"When I was eight, my mom was diagnosed with cancer. She could barely walk so she was always in a wheelchair. They both tried to tell me that nothing was wrong, but I wasn't stupid. I knew they weren't telling me something. They lied to me. That's what hurt the most. They weren't brave enough to tell me that my mom was sick. My dad said that in a few months, she would be the happy, perky mother we knew and loved. But she was always sick. It was terrible to watch. I knew what was happening but I just didn't want to believe it. I would pray every night for her to get better. Then when I came home one day my dad was just crying and all he said was, 'Eli, mommy's gone.' Those words still haunt me to this day."

Then a single tear fell from his face. I felt like crying too. I felt so bad that all this time I was complaining about my mom and dad, it probably made him think back to all his memories. All the terrible, sickening memories of his mother. I assumed his was finished but he had more,

"Clare, I don't know if you know this about me but I'm an atheist. After I realized all the praying didn't work, I didn't think there was a God. But Clare, I loved my mother. She was like everything to me. I almost felt like I couldn't live without my mother. And for eight more years my life was being haunted by the absence of my mother. But when you came, it was like you filled a void that had been empty for years. Not even Julia filled the void. There's just something about you Clare that makes me want to hold you and never let you go."

WOW. I never knew he felt this way. I was happy and surprised that he was so open and honest with me. We were definitely taking the next step in our relationship.

"Eli, I never knew you felt that way. I love you, and I will always be here for you." I kissed him again. I kissed him on the cheek, because I was afraid of hurting him in any way. He smiled and said,

"I love you too Clare, and as soon as I get out of here I should take you on a proper date. You deserve it since you've been so amazing to me. Where do you want to go?" Hmm… I thought for a minute. Our first official date. Movies? No too simple. The Dot? Even simpler. Beach? Let's save that for out month anniversary. Then it came to me.

"Well, there's an author reading an excerpt from this book I love. How about that?" He smiled and said,

"Clare, that sounds perfect. But I feel tired." And at that moment he just fell asleep. The nurses warned me about this. They did say he could fall asleep at any time...

* * *

**So this chapter is very short, i know. I had chapters 1-9 pre-written, and I was planning to upload everyday. However, chapter 10 and 11 are VERY long (About 2x longer then any other chapter)so it's taking me longer to write. I until and i write 10 ad 11, I'll only upload every two or three days. I don't want to run out and have nothing. Again, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone who has favorited this story, and me as an author! It's great to know all my hard work is appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Clare's POV**

So I called my mom and she just started to freak out immediately. She said,

"Clare! Where have you been all this time? You should have called! I was so worried about you!"

"Mom, I'm sorry but I'm at the hospital because…." She didn't let me finish my sentence before she said,

"Oh my God! Clare, honey are you okay?" Ugh mothers. Always worrying about us.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm here because my friend is in the hospital. And I'm going to stay here over night. So I need to go home, get some of my stuff, and then go back to his house to get some of his stuff."

There was a moment of silence before she said,

"Wait, Clare it's a boy that you're staying with all night? No Clare, forget it. You're coming home." NO! I had to be with Eli! My mom didn't understand!

"Mom, he has nobody else to be here for him! His parents are far away on a business trip so they won't be here until tomorrow! Please, mom I can't leave him here by himself all night." She was silent for a moment. Maybe she needed for convincing.

"Mom, he has broken legs and double arm casts. Even if I wanted to do something I couldn't. I won't do anything wrong. You have my word!"

She sighed and said,

"Ok honey, I'm on my way. Do you need me to pick you up tomorrow morning for school?" Yes! She's letting me stay!

"No, mom another friend is picking me up. That's why I need to come home to get my uniform and some other stuff." Can't she just hang up and come get me already?

"So why do you need to go to this boy's house?" Ugh. More questions?

"Mom he just wants me to get his ipod." Please, no more questions, I thought.

"Ok honey. Bye. I'll be right there." Finally. I said,

"Bye mom." And I hung up. Eli was still asleep. Aw he looked so cute when he was sleeping, I thought. I just sat there watching him until my mom came.

We got into the car, and barely talked. We just said the usual, hello, how was your day type of thing. We went to Eli's house first. I ran in, got his stuff, and got back into the car. When we got home you'll never guess what my dad was doing.

**Eli's POV**

I woke up and Clare wasn't there. I wondered if she left for good, or if she was going to come back. I knew she was getting picked up by her mom, but she might not let her stay with a boy all night. I couldn't blame them. I haven't exactly been 'boyfriend material' in the past. A nurse told me that she would be back, and that she went to get my stuff. Wow. She was just an amazing girlfriend. She would do anything for me. Well, actually I'd do the same for her. So, I guess we're perfect for each other. Like I told Clare before, I had never felt this way before. Not even about Julia. Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgotten about Julia. It's just that I'm starting to feel like I can finally move on. Clare just made me feel….amazing, funny, calm, cute, but most of all wanted. There's no possible way to describe this feeling. Before, when I just poured my heart out to her I didn't think she would ever look at me in the same way. When I cried a little, I thought she would think of me as this soft mush ball, which I'm not. It's hard for me to make friends. I don't let people into my life so easily. But Clare brought out my sensitive an caring side. I felt like I wanted to do nice things for her and not just be a sarcastic, witty guy. I thought back to all the moments we had to together. The one that definitely stuck out in my mind was saying, "I think they're dead." When we first met. I laughed a little at myself. I also remember saying, "You have pretty eyes." Wow. Thinking about this made me miss Clare. A lot. I wanted to see her bright blue eyes. I realized that she was gone for a while. Maybe she had trouble explaining this to her parents. Maybe she hasn't even told them about me yet. I don't blame her. I should give her time. Between her parents fighting and her fully forgiving and trusting me for the whole Vegas night incident, she is very stressed. I know she said that she is over it but, really I don't know if she truly is. I knew that I had to make it up to her when I got out of here. I had slowly drifted back of to sleep.

**Clare's POV**

So I walked into my house, and there my dad was, kissing another woman! My mom screamed,

"Randall? What the hell is this woman doing here?" She said some more things. She cursed at my dad and the other woman. I couldn't believe that my dad was cheating on my mom. Were things really that bad? So I guess all those times he was 'going to work' he was really cheating on my mom. In the midst of all the yelling and craziness, the other woman had fled the house. She better not come back. I ran upstairs, quickly got my stuff, and got back into the car. My mom came in within a few minutes. Tons of things ran through my mind on the way to the hospital. I knew I couldn't stay at the house. What if Eli wasn't in the hospital? Where would I go? Would Eli let me stay at his house? I should ask him. Or should I stop talking about my parents and worry about him? I thought I should tell Eli. He was like my own personal therapist. I talked to him whenever I had problems, and now he told me about his. I felt so bad for him. Now I knew why he was so protective over the people he loves. I don't think being protective is a bad thing. Actually, it was one of the things I liked about Eli. Then I remembered how in one day I went from questioning whether I should be with him, to saying that I loved him. Eli was just so special and I wanted to be with him forever. It felt even better to know that he felt the same way. We finally arrived at the hospital. I quickly ran out of the car, and into room 101.

* * *

**So did u like it? Hate it? Comment on ur thoughts! Please I'd much rather u tell me u hate it,(but tell me why of course) then to not comment at all!**


	7. Chapter 8

**I apologize this took so long to upload. Please enjoy! I know many people also watch my youtube series, the next video will be coming out next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Clare's POV**

Eli was still sleeping. To pass the time I started looking through his ipod. I thought he would only have emo and rock music. To my surprise he had one of my favorite bands, We the Kings! He also had one of my favorite songs called Check Yes, Juliet. As I continued looking through his ipod, I realized that Eli and I didn't have a song. Every couple should have one right? I felt like Check Yes, Juliet pretty much explained our situation,

'_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me' _

Eli and I were always being judged and our parents didn't want us to be together. At that moment Eli woke up and said,

"Hey Edwards, find any emo music?" He laughed and made his signature smirk. I missed the sarcastic comments.

"No Eli. You actually have some pretty descent music on here." I said. He laughed and said,

"Maybe you didn't read right. There's no Taylor Swift." He smirked again. I laughed and said,

"No Eli. We The Kings is like my favorite band." His eyes lit up and he said,

"Really? Me to! Well it's between that and Dead Hand of course. We should go to their concert some time. What's your favorite song of theirs?" I thought for a minute and said,

"Check Yes, Juliet. The lyrics kind of explain our situation."

He smiled and said,

"Yes, they do. And that's my favorite song to." I smiled and said,

"Really? Or are you just saying that to impress me?" He laughed and said,

"Test me." Hmm… how could I possible test him? It suddenly came to me.

"Sing a line. Any line." He smiled and said,

"Way too easy." He cleared his throat and said,

"_Check Yes Juliet, Here's the countdown: 3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now." _He smiled and looked down at his broken arms. He said,

"Oh Juliet, don't worry. Once I get out of these casts, you can fall into my arms." I loved the irony of the line and his broken arms.

"Well, it looks like you passed your test." I would have never thought of Eli as a We the Kings fan. He smiled and said,

"You know they are having a concert soon. Maybe if I could get tickets we could go sometime?" My eyes lit up and I said,

"That would be great! I have always wanted to see them in concert!" He smiled and said,

"I have a friend that might be able to help me out. Actually could you get me a phone? I can call him now." Wait?

"You know his number by heart?" I said. He smiled and said,

"Yes ClareBear, I do!" He is still calling me that! I had to get him back.

"Hey Elijah I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore?"

He smirked and said,

"Ok I'm sorry. It's not very pleasant to be called Elijah." I smiled and gave him a phone. He said,

"Hey Alex! Can you get me two We The Kings tickets?" He paused and said,

"Really? You do! Thanks man, you're a life saver!" Again he paused and said,

"Oh that's ok I have the money." Oh no. He was probably saying how expensive they were. I couldn't let Eli spend all that money on me. He could be rich right? His house wasn't THAT fancy. He finally said,

"Thanks Alex, I owe you." And he hung up.

"We're all set! The concert is in a few days from now." I said,

"Eli how much were those tickets?" I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

"Oh Blue Eyes, don't worry. I have saved up my allowance enough to buy them." Wow. He was going to spend all his allowance on me? That was so nice of him.

"Plus, I just recently robbed a bank for the extra cash." He said with his signature smirk. I laughed and said,

"Really, Eli I don't want you spending a fortune on me." He smiled and said,

"But Clare, spending the time with you is worth it." I smiled and said,

"Thanks Eli. I love you." He smiled and said,

"I love you too Blue Eyes."

**Eli's POV**

Truth is, money is tight. I've been saving up for a while now but I wasn't even sure if I had enough. Plus, I had to pay for the expenses to fix Morty because my dad sure as hell wasn't going to help.

"I'm really tired and it's late. You should be getting to sleep now too."

I said, realizing how lame it sounded. She smiled and said,

"Ok. Goodnight Eli. Love you." I said

"Love you too." And I went to sleep.

* * *

**And yes, it is actually a song. It is called Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings. If you don't know who they are go on youtube and search their music! They are really good! And also, if you've only heard the regular versions, I suggest you hear the acoustic versions! I think they are really good, and show off their singing abilities. One more thing... When I am done with my youtube series I'm planing to write another fanfiction. However, I don't know which to write about, either Jt and Liberty,(mostly JT) or Jimmy and Rick... but I will NOT write another eclare series other than this one. I love Eclare, but really don't you get tired of reading all of them? It seems like most Degrassi fanfics are about Eclare. Ok... I'm rambling... thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Clare's POV

I set the alarm on my phone for 7:00 because Adam was picking me up at 8:00. Eli went to sleep quickly. He never even listened to his ipod. I decided to listen to it for a while. I was almost asleep until I heard Eli tossing and turning. He was also saying something like,

"Don't leave me like Julia." He must have been dreaming about me dying or leaving him... Now he was having some sort of spasm. A nurse quickly came in and said,

"Excuse me miss we need you to leave the room." My heart dropped.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked frantically.

"Please leave the room before I have to call security." She said in a strong and stern voice.

"Ok. Sorry." I said, with a tear in my eye. I went home and both my parents weren't there. I still had his ipod. I listened to it, but it only made me cry more. I kept feeling terrible for Eli. He was having nightmares about someone he loves dying. Later on, I got a call from the hospital saying that he was fine. I was completely relived. I wonder what he is going to say tomorrow…

The next day Adam picked me up from home instead. I had not gone back to the hospital because I thought it would be better to let Eli process everything, before I started asking him about his dream. I got to school and the whole day was very silent. All I could think about was Eli. During lunch, I told Adam what happened. He thought like I did,

"Wow. What a nightmare. Losing someone you love? Again?"

"I know. It's horrifying. I can't imagine losing Eli." I said, with a tear in my eye. I felt terrible for leaving Eli last night. I was being very selfish. I needed to think about myself, that's the real reason, why I left. Adam saw me drifting off and said,

"Clare? Are you ok?" I wiped my eyes and said,

"Yea, Adam I'm ok." He smiled and said,

"Good. Eli would want you to be strong." I smiled and said,

"Thanks Adam. So are you staying at the hospital later? I think Eli needs some guy time." He smiled and said,

"Well, if you insist."

Later on, after school, we both stayed at the hospital for a while. Adam left after two hours of laughing, joking, and pure guy time. We had not once mentioned the dream. Adam said goodbye, and left me alone with Eli. I knew I had to ask him about his dream. He would probably get defensive at first, and then let it out.

Eli's POV

Clare took a deep breath and said,

"Eli last night you had some sort of dream." More like a nightmare.

She continued,

"What was it about?" Oh no. I was hoping to keep my dream somewhat of a secret. I guess that wasn't possible.

"Nothing." I said bluntly. She held my hands softly and said,

"Eli, it's ok. You can tell me." I mentally rolled my eyes. If I physically did, she might run away and never talk to me again. Why did she need to know so badly?

Clare's POV

Eli was getting so defensive. I was only trying to help. Then I thought of the other options. What if he didn't say 'Don't leave me like Julia.'?

What if he actually said, 'Don't leave me Julia.'? Was he dreaming about his ex-girlfriend? By what he said to me about his mother, I just thought he was over Julia. He seemed to be getting annoyed with me. He said,

"Clare, whatever happened in my dream, is over. Forget about it."

No, I could not forget about it! How can you forget the fact that your boyfriend is dreaming about his dead ex-girlfriend?

"Eli, were you dreaming about Julia?" I suddenly blurted out. He raised his eyebrow.

Eli's POV

I was confused. No, I was not dreaming of Julia. She's gone. Forever. I've learned not to forget her, but accept that I could move on. Wait…..was I dreaming of Julia? I could barely remember. I thought hard, back to my dream, or what I could remember of it. Here's what happened:

I had relived my car crash. The only difference was Clare was in the passenger's seat, but she was hurt worse then I was. We were at the hospital and Clare was…dying! The doctors said there was nothing they could do. There she was, my blue eyes, slipping away from me, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

She was intently staring at me now.

"Eli, if it wasn't about Julia, what was it?" She wasn't going to let this go. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, I relived the car crash, but you were with me and you…. YOU DIED CLARE!" I shed some tears. Clare looked at me with teary-eyes.

"Eli, I'm here now. Your dream is over. You can forget about it now." Oh no. She didn't understand. What if the crash had happened after I had picked her up? I came to Degrassi not wanting to get close to anyone.

'You can be fine on your own, you always have been.' I thought. I had lost Julia, and thought I wasn't meant to be happy. Then I met Clare, and she changed everything. She made me feel like I could love again. I remembered in my dream thinking,

'As soon as I get close to someone, they leave.' Back to reality.

"Clare, what if you had really been in the car? What if….. What if you died? I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I would kill myself!"

She started to tear up.

"Eli, don't say that! Stop what-ifing! I'm here and that's all that matters!" Her tears turned into a smile and she came over and gently hugged me. I slowly pulled away and said,

"I'm sorry but I just can't imagine losing you." She kissed me gently on the forehead.

"You don't have to. I'll always be here for you." I smiled and quickly changed the subject. I couldn't take anymore of this imaging what life would be like without each other.

"So are you sleeping over?" I said. I hoped she was. I missed her when she was at school all day.

"Absolutely!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Well who's driving you to school in the morning?" Wait… what day is it? Is there even school tomorrow? You can really lose track when you're stuck lying in a hospital bed for a week.

"Nobody, silly! It's Friday! I have the whole day with you!" She said with a smile. It was great to see her smiling again.

"Don't you get tired of me, Edwards?" I said with my signature smirk. I realized that I haven't smirked in a few hours. It must be a new record.

"Of course not. Do you get tired of me?" She asked with a smile.

"Never." I simply stated. How can a man get tired of the woman he loves? I figured I could put a little more humor in the situation.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Ali's or something, ClareBear?"

She laughed and said,

"No, Elijah. I don't." We both laughed until she randomly asked,

"Was it scary?" Let's play dumb, shall we?

"What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look.

"The crash." She said with what seemed like almost no feeling.

Clare's POV

Those words echoed in my mind.

'_The crash. The crash.'_

It was like a never ending nightmare. He slightly smiled and said,

"Oh blue eyes, you know I'm never afraid." I loved how Eli always tried to make the best out of every situation.

"So when are you getting out of here?" I asked. He sighed and said,

"Well, the injuries aren't as bad as they originally thought, so I'll be out of here by Suday, and I can go to school on Monday. Yay!" He said in a sarcastic tone. He continued,

"And on Monday I am taking you to the concert." Wow, I almost forgot!

"Eli! I can't believe you got tickets! It's going to be so much fun!"

He smiled and said,

"Yep! I can't wait for our first official date!" Me either!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! As you can tell I spent a lot of time on this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! tell me what you liked, disliked, and what you want to see happen next! Oh and I might not update before the holidays so Merry Christmas (Or Happy Hannukah and Kwanza, I don't judge) and Happy New Year! **


	9. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the posititive reviews! I'm sorry I take so long to write but I want it to be good and this week was especially crazy because I had midterms to study for. But those are over. Ok so Clare is a little OOC here but thats why its fanfiction! Enjoy!****

* * *

******

Chapter 10

Eli's POV

(A few days later, he is out of the hospital and in his room. The only cast he has on is one on his left arm. Everything else is back to normal)

On Saturday night, I was psyched to be going to the concert in a few days. I was really bored so I decided to check on the tickets. I called the arena where they were performing and said,

"Hi, my name is Eli Goldsworthy. I would like to check on tickets I bought over the phone a few days ago."

"Let me check our records." The woman said. I heard the sounds of papers flipping and computers typing. I heard the woman sigh and say,

"I'm sorry. I don't have any record of you actually purchasing the tickets. You put them on hold but never bought them."

Crap. "Well can I buy them now?" I asked. Again, she sighed and said,

"After 24 hours we cannot hold the tickets anymore and they go out to the public. We are currently sold out. I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I let out a big sigh and said,

"No thank you." And I hung up. How would I tell this to Clare? This was her favorite band. She was looking forward to this. This was going to be our first date. How can I match up to this now? Well I better break the news to her now. Will she be mad at me? I hope not. I tried my hardest but things just didn't work out.

Clare's POV

While I was trying to pick out my outfit for the concert, my phone rang. It was Eli. I smiled and said,

"Hey Eli! I'm so excited about tonight!" He sighed and I asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Clare about the concert, something went wrong when I was buying the tickets and I don't have them anymore. I'm really sorry. I tried my hardest but..." I interrupted him and said,

"Eli don't worry about it! You tried and that's all that matters! Can we

hang out tonight?"

Eli's POV

I smirked and said,

"Of course. My house? I can come pick you up if you want."

She smiled. Yes even over the phone I could tell she was smiling.

"Sure. But that's ok my mom can drive me. What time?"

"Whatever time you want blue eyes. You can sleep over if you want."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. I have to go. See you later." She was about to hang up when I said,

"I love you."

"I love you too Eli. See you in a few minutes." And she hung up.

Clare's POV

I asked my mom if I could go to Eli's for the night and she said it was fine. She said it might be good for me to get out of the house since I have been sleeping in a hospital room for the past few days. I thanked her and went up to my room to pack my bag. I packed pajama shorts, a pajama tank top, and clothes for the morning. As I was looking through my closet I saw something that I might need. It was a lacy red lingerie corset. I had tried it on in the mall when I had bought it with Ali a few days ago. She thought it would be 'good to have around'. At first I didn't like it because I thought it pushed my boobs out too much. I thought made them look like a D cup when I was only a B cup. I remember Ali saying "Is that a bad thing?" She had a good point and I couldn't deny that I was a little excited to show it to Eli. I looked around some more and found the satin robe that I had also bought that day and the red thong that went with the corset. I put it all in my bag along with my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other things. I walked down stairs and my mom and I walked out of the house and into the car. I was thinking all about what I would do with Eli. If I showed him my little outfit we didn't have to do anything? Right? I wanted to cheer up Eli because he was going through a lot of pain, physically and emotionally.

Did I want to do anything? I knew Eli would because well he's a guy. I didn't know what would happen but I would just go with the flow. I suddenly realized that we were at Eli's house. I thanked my mom, grabbed my bag, and ran to Eli's door.

Eli's POV

I looked around and realized that my room was a mess! I quickly cleaned up. I made my bed, fixed the shelves, changed my skinny jeans into sweats just in case, and sprayed an air freshener in my room. I walked downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Clare. I showed her in and asked,

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Soda would be nice." I went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of coca-cola. She thanked me and started to drink it.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. Your choice." I picked out a horror movie. Clare rolled her eyes.

"It's a good movie!" I said defensively.

I put it in the DVD player and we started to watch it. I thought it was so cute how Clare squealed and hid behind my shoulder every time there was blood. Each time she apologized and asked if it hurt. I said no. About halfway through the movie, I asked if she was hungry. She said yes so I went to go order pizza.

"It should be here in a half hour." I said.

"Perfect. That should give us just enough time to watch the rest of the movie." She said sarcastically. I smirked and we continued watching the movie. This was way better than seeing a concert.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 11

**I'm so sad to say that this will be my last chapter :(( I just have no idea where to go with this story anymore. I'm going to do a story to go along with this, which will be about Adam and Fiona. It will make more sense when you read. Well... here it goes.**

* * *

Clare's POV

As the night went on I realized that bringing along that little "surprise" for Eli was a terrible idea. We couldn't do anything like that yet because Eli seemed to be hurt every time I even leaned on him. I decided not to even show him that I brought it. I didn't even know if I was ready to do anything. I'm sure Eli would've wanted to if he wasn't hurt. He's a guy. They always want to. Right? I'm sure Eli has done it before with Julia. Eli and I have always had an honest relationship so why not ask?

"Eli." I whispered during the movie.

"Yes Clare?" He said.

"Did you and Julia ever uhhh..." I couldn't find the words to say it. He seemed to know what I was talking about.

"No Clare. I'm a virgin." He said with his signature smirk.

I laughed thinking about how I jumped to conclusions.

"You seem surprised." Eli said.

"Well I just always thought that..." He interrupted me by saying,

"Because I'm Goth and badass that I'm a man whore?" He said smirking.

"No I just thought that since you were with Julia for a while that you two might have... never mind. Let's just watch the movie." I said.

"Ok whatever you say Blue Eyes. But I just want you to know that whenever you are ready, we can take that next step. But I would never pressure you. I love you" He said

"I know Eli. I love you too." I said smiling.

Eli's POV

Julia always wanted to have sex but it seemed to be for the wrong reasons. We didn't even say we loved each other yet when she wanted to. When I refused, we got into a big fight. I said some mean things and she drove off on her bike and... well you know the rest.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I got up, excused myself from the couch and answered it. It was Adam.

"Hey Eli! I need advice." He said.

"Sure, anything for my best bud. What do you need?" I said.

"Well I like this girl but I don't know how to get her to like me." He said.

Wow. I was surprised Adam was interested in a girl. He always seemed to push people away.

"Who is she?" I asked curiously.

"Fiona Coyne." He said shyly.

"The rich girl?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, did you talk to her? Is there anything she hasn't done? She's a rich girl so there's a lot she's probably seen."I said.

"Well she did mention that she's never been to an amusement park." He said.

"Well ask her on a date, but make it a surprise, and bring her there." I said.

"Thanks Eli! That's a great idea! I have to go. I will ask her tomorrow. Thanks a lot." He said proudly.

"No Problem. Tell me if it works out."

"Sure Eli." He said, and he hung up.

I went back to Clare and told her about Adam's new girlfriend. Well almost. I wonder how their date will go...

* * *

**Well there you go! I know. You're sad to see it end. But I'm just getting tired of reading all about Eclare and I want to do something different. To be honest, Eclare is boring to me. I want to do something new and interesting. Fiona and Adam will be a little more challenging because of Adam being an FTM. The Adam and Fiona story will only be a two or three shot. After that, I plan on doing an EXTREMLY challenging story that will deal with murder, a trial, and the effects of it on everyone. I won't tell you what characters are involved until after I finish the Fiona and Adam story. The Fiona and Adam story will be up either tomorrow or Friday. I have off this week so I have a lot of time. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
